Abarat story
by Royalraven007
Summary: What would have happened if Candy's friends hadn't saved her on top of the Dead Man's house? Would Carrion be able to win her heart or will she escape like she did before? R
1. Chapter 1

Abarat

Contains mild hints of CarrionXCandy Check it out! It's awesome! ^^ More to come later I promise! It's all written out, I just need to type it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Look at you! You're frozen! Come here! I swear to you Candy, by the Isabella I will not hurt you. Now come here!" Candy stood frozen on the rooftop of the Dead Man's House. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer up here. Carrion was too fast and she was freezing cold. She looked at him standing there about ten paces away with his arms wide open as if to embrace her. She was dazed and confused and cold.

She took a step towards the Prince of Midnight. She saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise that she wasn't running away from him anymore. She took two more steps in his direction and then fainted. Carrion took two large strides and caught the poor girl before she hit the snow. He looked at her. Her lips were blue and her hair and eyelashes were covered in snow. He gently picked her up and carried her back inside. He knew that she had to get warm quickly or she could die of hypothermia. He walked quickly down the dark hallways of the house to a spare room next to his own. He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He looked down at her.

Here was the girl he was to kill, lying helpless not two feet from him. He knew she was a threat to everything he and his grandmother sought to achieve but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt to him as if she were hiding a great secret from him and he was determined to find out what it was. He sighed to himself for his weakness and looked down at the sleeping girl and caught his breath. She looked almost exactly like his princess, Princess Boa. He leaned down to tenderly stroke her cheek, she sighed and leaned her head into his hand. He froze, he was certain it was her but he was equally sure that she was dead. Then a sudden torrent of anger shook him, he knew what had happened here.

* * *

I know it's short but I will have more up later! :D please review! but don't flame!


	2. Chapter 2

This is gonna be good!!! ^^ Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You have encouraged me to continue typing up my story. This is short but it was pretty fun to write. I don't like Carrions' grandmother, she's creepy... well then again so is Carrion but somehow he is much cooler. ^^ I don't own the Abarat or the characters (but if I did.... hmmmm ^^ the world wouldn't be a sane place after that ;) And I don't own anything that it may seem like I do I just own a random mind that decided to write a story cuz I get bored on the trolley every morning. So if you sue me I will get Carrion to kill you with his nightmares ^^ lol! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

He quietly slid out of Candy's room and stomped down the hall, determined to confirm his theory once and for all. He entered a great dark room filled with all sorts of dark magical items. Carrion picked a glass globe from the shelves and set it on a stand in the middle of the room. He waved his hand over it while saying a few words in ancient Abaratian. He then spoke his grandmothers name.

An instant later Mater Motley's face appeared in the Christal ball. "What's wrong?" she asked bluntly. Never one for pleasantries that woman. "Why didn't you tell me?" Christopher seethed. Mater Motley looked away, feigning boredom, "Now what are you babbling about?" "THE GIRL!!!" His grandmother flinched at the venom in his voice and the anger she could see in his eyes. "WHY didn't you TELL ME???"

"Calm down child, it was for the best..."

"THE BEST?!? I have been suffering for what I have done! Regretting the choice and mourning that I would never see her again AND SHE WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!" His grandmother bowed her head, waiting for her grandsons rage to pass.

He could be such a fool sometimes, letting that girl take hold of his heart the first time was folly enough but to let her do it again would put all their hard work in danger of extermination. She would have to find a way to turn this to her advantage. 'Oh yes' she thought to herself. ' I will use this silly hereafter girl to help me accomplish what I have been planning all my life.' As she turned back to Carrion she noticed that he was gone. 'Silly fool, not even bothering to say goodbye to his own grandmother' she thought sulkily as she continued stitching away on her army of the Night.

Carrion stalked away fuming. She had no right to withhold such information from him. He would find a way to take his revenge but first he had to check up on his guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Candy was dreaming, she knew that she was dreaming and yet she could not wake up, or maybe it was she didn't want to. She was dressed in a white wedding dress with the vail over her face sanding next to a red haired man with lovely green eyes and brown skin. He was gazing at her, the love he felt for her clearly seen in his eyes.

She looked around and realized that she was in a magnificently decorated church. There were flowers everywhere and people sitting in the pews gazing at her and the man next to her while smiling through their tears. The man took her hand and whispered, "I love you Boa, we will be together forever. I just know it." Candy smiled at him and heard herself saying, "I love you too Finnigan, this is the happiest day of my life." As they were about to kiss she felt the floor give way beneath her feet. Finnigan tried to grab her but it was too late, she was falling down a deep dark hole watching Finnigan stare down at her in despair. He was about to jump in after her but just then the hole sealed itself.

Candy was falling, falling, falling so long it felt as if it would never end. Suddenly she was standing next to the prince of darkness himself, Christopher Carrion. He looked over to her and smiled. She shuddered, it was like being smiled at by a skeleton's head. She tried to run but Carrion caught her and held her in a tight embrace. "Now we can be together forever" he whispered softly into her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her neck where his cold breath had touched her. "No one will ever take you away from me again and we will rule the Abarat together, as Night and Day should." He released her from his embrace and instead gently took her hands with his and was leaning down to kiss her. She tried to tug her hands away from his but he refused to let go. She yelped as he got closer... and woke up.

Hahahaha two dream kisses denied! ^^ now what is going to happen now that she is awake??? wait and see! ^^ And while you are waiting you could tell me what you think of my amazing story ^^ might make the next chapter appear faster **hint hint ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter yea!!! ^^ Thanks to all of you wonderful people for reviewing! You are the ones who keep this story growing otherwise it would sit on my desk gathering dust until I decide to move it somewhere else! ^^ ok hoby ho! Lets go!

Chapter 4

Candy lay there for a few minutes, processing what she had seen. She knew that this must be the way Boa saw things, she was about to be married to the man of her dreams when suddenly she was killed by a man from her nightmares. It just didn't seem right or fair. A soft knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in" she said as loudly as her dry throat would allow. The person on the other side of the door must have heard her because the door swung open to reveal a kindly looking old maid holding a tray that contained something that smelled like chicken soup. "So glad to see that you are awake deary. Here, drink this soup to regain some of your strength. You'll need it after being out in the cold for so long." She gave Candy the soup which smelled delicious but she didn't dare eat it. The maid looked at her questioningly then she understood. "Don't worry dear, there's nothing in there to harm you in any way, promise." The maid looked so sincere that Candy causiously sipped at the soup. It was delicious! She quickly downed the entire bowl while the maid bustled around her room. When she finished the soup she beamed at the maid. "That was delicious, thank you." The maid smiled back, "Glad you liked it love, made it meself" She stood up proudly and Candy smiled at her again. "I regret to say that I have to get back to the kitchen but the master ordered me to tell you that once you are feeling better to come to his room so that he may speak to you. There are clothes in the closet if you wish to change." The grin Candy had been wearing a moment ago disappeared. "Oh don't worry dear" the maid said kindly "He really only wants to talk to you, nothing more. His room is just to the right of yours but he told me that you can take as much time as you need to come over." The maid smiled at her once more and left Candy to ponder the predicament she was in.

Hahaha poor Candy. What will happen next? Who knows? Oh wait! I do! Hahaha but I ain't tell'n yet! ^^ you will just have to wait until I put my next chapter up, hopefully soon! But sadly I am getting rather busy but do not despair! I will not give up til all I have written on this matter has been revealed!


	5. Chapter 5

Carrion POV

As Carrion left Candy's room he let the maid illusion fall off like dark mist as he regained his original form.

He pondered the look on her face when he had told her that he would like to see her. She had looked just like Boa at that moment...

'However' he had to remind himself 'that girl is not just Boa. She has two souls in one body now which will make it that much harder. Now instead of trying to earn the love of one girl, I have to earn the love of two at the same time.'

He did not allow himself to think of the failure he had endured attempting to woo one of the two he was talking about.

He sighed to himself, this was not going to be easy. He went to his room to tidy up a bit.

"Couldn't hurt" he mumbled to himself, thinking about what he would say to her, if she even decided to come visit him. He went into his private study and closed the door.

Candy POV

Candy was confused, Carrion was supposed to kill her and she was sure that he would... but he had had the perfect opportunity to do away with her and he had let it pass by.

In fact he had saved her from dying. But why? So he could kill her now? She didn't think so. She thought it might have something to do with Boa's soul living inside her

She could feel her emotions as if they were her own and she knew that she felt very strongly about Carrion but Candy couldn't tell if it was love or hate or a mixture of the two.

She figured that talking to Carrion would be ok, it would probably be safer then not going to see him. As she looked through the closed she thought about everything Carrion had said to her on the stairs and wondered if it was true, if she really could save him.

She eventually settled on a pair of jeans and a plain dark blue shirt and began the short walk over to Carrions room. She found it easy enough, it was the only other door even remotely close to hers.

She thought 'it should probably creep me out that the lord of midnight is right next door to where I was sleeping but it doesn't...' She shrugged, another mystery she didn't know the answer to, she was getting used to it.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the giant oak door.

Carrion POV

Carrion was sulking. 'She won't come' he thought to himself gloomily. 'I tried to kill her, why in the world would she voluntarily come talk to me?'

It sounded crazy even to him, his love whom he'd killed has come back to life sharing the body of a child from the hereafter.

'I should just kill her and be done with it' he thought darkly. Then he thought of the way she had sighed when he had touched her cheek and his heart soared.

It had to be her, and even if it wasn't perhaps she really could be his savior. He frowned then and his heard descended back into blackness, 'She wouldn't come to see me.'

Just then he heard a timid knock on his door and his heart rocketed back up, beating wildly.

'I haven't felt this way since... in a long time.' He didn't want to think about the past, right now he had to focus on the present.

He made a waving gesture and the door opened as he said "Enter" as calmly as was possible.

Candy walked in with her head held high but he could see her hands shaking. She was just as nervous as he was.

Candy

Candy saw the door open and heard Carrion bid her to enter. She stepped through the doorway as confidently as she could manage but her hands were shaking like leaves.

She was scared, not because she thought he would kill her, but for a deeper reason that she couldn't identify.

When she first looked around the room she missed Carrion in the gloom but then she saw him.

He looked just as majestically dark as when he had been standing on the roof embracing the deadly storm. He was wearing midnight black robes lined in blood red, sitting in a tall sinister chair with his skeleton head held high.

The nightmares in his collar were hidden at the moment but she knew they couldn't be far away. And he looked as nervous as she felt.

She approached him cautiously, she could feel his eyes on her the whole way. There was a large comfortable looking chair facing him that she assumed was set out for her.

She sat down on it and looked at him expectantly. She was going to let him make the first move.

Carrion

She looked beautiful, just like the princess he remembered. His eyes drank in the sight of her warily walking towards him

He wanted to rush over to her and hold her forever but using his considerable self control he managed to restrain himself. When she finally reached the chair he had set out for her and sat down there was silence.

He realized that since he had invited her to his room she was waiting for him to speak first. He decided to start with pleasantries and move on to more serious topics later.

"Would you like something to drink Candy?" He asked, breaking the silence. Candy continued to stare at him as he continued. "Water? Juice? Or perhaps some wine?"

He saw Candy's eyes flicker curiously at the mention of wine. She had never been allowed to try it back home so she nodded.

The Prince of Midnight snapped his fingers and Letheo came in dressed smartly in what was probably midnights version of a butlers outfit. He was carrying a try of snacks along with two fancy glasses and a bottle of wine.

The boy set the tray down on the table between the two, bowed quickly and left. Once he had closed the door quietly behind him Carrion uncorked the wine and poured a glass for Candy.

As he handed it to her their fingers brushed together. He stiffened. It had felt as if an electric shock had run through him from head to toe.

He saw Candy jump a little in her seat and assumed she had flt the same thing. She took the glass of wine uncertainly. He poured himself a glass and raised it to her in a silent toast, she did the same and they both drank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wine was like nothing Candy had ever tasted before. It was bitter but with a sweet fruity aftertaste. She savored the peculiar drink before turning back to the Lord of Midnight. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he had poured the wine. She knew alcohol dimmed your wits so she resolved not to drink too much.

Carrion was watching her with longing in his eyes, he wished so many things could have changed. He opened his mouth to say something to the girl when suddenly the stitchling Ignacio burst through the door babbling something about Mater Motley.

"Calm down Ignacio and speak clearly or I will have to throw you out the window for disturbing us and you know how hard it is to replace these windows." Carrion spoke these words calmly but the stitchling could see the fury in his eyes for being disturbed in his meeting with the girl.

He decided to tell him his message quickly and run before his lord could make good on his promise to throw him out the window.

He gulped, took a big breath and said in a rush, "Mater Motley has commanded that the girl be brought up to her right away." Ignacio saw the fury in his master's eyes deepen past mortal comprehension and he winced. This was not going to be pleasant.

"WHAT???" Ignacio winced again. Yes, very unpleasant indeed. His lord stood up and towered over the frightened stitchling. "How DARE she interrupt me to take her away!!!!!" He pulled his hand back as if to hit the stitchling when he heard a small gasp. Not from the stitchling, he knew this was coming and was standing straight with his eyes shut tight waiting for the pain. It came from the hereafter girl, he turned around to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

He felt ashamed that she had seen him like that and lowered his hand. He turned his back to the stitchling and looked out the huge window. "Tell my grandmother I will be coming to see her later."

The threat was clear in his words and the stitchling slowly left, shaking in fear of what she would do to him when he delivered the news.

Carrion stood there staring out the window for a moment, thinking about the best way to explain his actions to the girl that would make her understand, he found none.

He heard her stand up and slowly walk towards him. He didn't move until he could feel her presence right next to him.

He glanced down at her and gave her a quick smile, "I am sorry you had to see that."

She just shook her head and walked up to the window. He followed her and they both stood watching the storm grow to a dramatic climax and then die slowly away to almost nothing.

She looked at him then and said quietly, "Your fury is like the storm." He blinked in surprise, this was the first thing she had said to him since he had been chasing her on the roof.

"It grows when people are afraid because..." Here she paused and looked him straight in the eyes. He started, he was not used to that.

She continued softly, "because you don't want people to be afraid of you." He looked down at the ground, he felt the truth of her words but he didn't want to admit it.

He felt something warm and soft slide into his hand. He looked down in surprise to find that the girl, Candy, was holding his hand. He gazed into her mismatched eyes and she gazed back into his.

They stood like that for a very long time as the snow outside finally stopped falling and lay peacefully on the ground, shimmering gently from the light falling from the window.

The end....

Yeah this is the end for now. Finals are coming up so I wanted to finish this so you guys wouldn't forget about me ^^ I don't know yet if I will continue or make a sequel but you should definitely stay tuned! I am not done with this yet! I hope to come back and write more but maybe in a different story. I don't know how long it will take but hopefully there will be more in the future. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and those that are going to review (yeah you!) Thanks for sticking with my story for this long. Sorry to end it on such a dramatic note but it was such a cute moment I didn't want to ruin it... yet. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
